


All I Have

by sskinner155



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: She wasn't able to help Credence and she lost Queenie, she'll have nothing left by the end. Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers.





	All I Have

The London streets were busy, people crowded the sidewalks and cars the streets. All with their own lives unaware of anything that had transpired over the last several days, all unaware of what is about to happen in the coming years.

Tina knew she had seen it a war, two wars. Grindelwald had more supporters then ever and they were growing by the day and the muggle world still had a lot of tension, tension that they were completely unaware of boiling just under the surface.

The pressure of this knowledge was slowly suffocating her. How were they possibly going to stop any of it? They weren't. How will they survive it? They might not. How many more would they lose? Maybe everyone.

Leta she barley knew yet she felt the lost every time she saw Theseus's face. There was a distance in his eyes, a lack of emotion when he talked. He had become a doll doing the motions but not really engaging in them. She had lost Credence for a second time. Unable to save him in New York, unable to give him closure in Pairs. And Queenie.

A bitter hot anger filled her when she thought of Queenie. She knew better. This man that she chose to put her faith into was the same man that had impersonated an American Auror and sentenced Tina to death, would have succeeded if Newt wasn't there. This was a man that was willing to use a child to help further his goals to create tension with the no-majs. Grindelwald was a charismatic man and a manipulative one at that, but Queenie could read people, how could she have been drawn in so easily, fooled so completely.

Tina jumped when she heard the door from the basement open. Newt looked up at her at for a moment his hair falling into his eyes. She bit her lip and curled more into herself on the window seal bench. She had been staying with him for the past couple days. Soon she would be back in America and thrown into a real mess. This had brought a tiny thought into her mind that had gotten bigger by the hour. They might not see each other for a long time or ever again.

"Sorry, I…ah…sorry." He had always been a rather soft speaker and a little shuddery too. She had somehow forgotten that during there written corresponds. When he wrote he was much more certain in his words and even rather cheeky.

"Its alright just lost in my own thoughts."

"The best place to be lost in." He gave a slight smile his eyes finding her again he held them longer then moved to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice." She moved into the kitchen taking a seat. It was rather small and crowded, with an assortment of dishes that he had collected from around the world. It seemed that on top of gathering magical beast he had a thing for decorative, unusually and funny tea cups and plates.

"What were you thinking about?" She looked up at him, panicked he tacked on. "If you want…want to tell me."

"Credence and Queenie and how I'll be going back to America soon."

"Oh...yes…they'll want you back at MEDUSA."

"Yes, there is a lot to report back on and work out what to do from there." She started tracing the pattern of the table cloth. He sat two cups of tea down and took the seat across from her. "At least I'll have a lot of work, keep me busy and away from the house."

He looked up at her his fingers also tracing the pattern of the table cloth. "Don't…don't go to hard. How Theseus is managing his mourning isn't the healthies, I don't want you to…Animals mourn they take time to feel, its okay to just feel and not to push it way."

"When I think about it, I just get angry, then I feel guilty because we have no idea what's going to happen which takes me to fear and…and all I have left is my anger, guilt and fear." He leaned forward his fingers just brushing hers she could only recall one moment that they had been this close. Their emotions were much higher then and the memory had been blurred with adrenaline.

"Its not all you have. The fact that you feel these emotions means you have so much more. Love, honor and courage." She held back a sob tilling her head down resting it against his forehead. His hand wrapping around her tight and warm.

"I'm sorry, I'm putting this…" He pressed forward his torso leaning over the table his free hand holding onto her face. His lips were chapped and the stubble he had missed scratched, but an explosion happened inside of her. Her heart pounded like drums, her stomach was doing summersaults. What she as about to say left her mind.

She kissed back, hovering just out of the chair her fingers hooking around the collar of his shirt. It was a gentle kiss, they moved slowly with it, exploring something that they wanted for so long but not having till this moment.

They pulled away. His eyes were closed, and he held a slight smile. "You have me, and I want you to know that because we don't know what will happen, I want you to know that."

She smiled too her eye watering. "You have me too."

**Author's Note:**

> ***A very short fic of Tina's and Newt's first kiss. I'm currently working on a Queenie story but its going to be a bit longer then I had planed I'm hoping to have the first couple chapters done before Christmas but we'll see if that happens.***


End file.
